Unless a work piece is secured to the table of a drill press, drilling a hole is likely to be a hazardous task. Machinist vises are generally keyed and bolted or simply bolted to the table, when they are secured at all, but such an arrangement makes adjustment in the position of work pieces with respect to the drill difficult.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a drill press vise assembly that is safe and highly versatile, rugged, simple and dependable.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.